Greenytoons Unite (Maverick2 version)
|image = |caption = Official film logo |director = Mikko Salovaara James Sharp (co-director) |producer = Gabriel Garcia Finley Small Mikko Salovaara |executive producer = James Sharp |writer = James Sharp Gabriel Garcia Finley Small Chance S. Mikko Salovaara Mala Miles |based on = Original Characters Created by: Robert Stainton Finley Small Gabriel Garcia Mikko Salovaara Mala Miles |music = Kevin MacLeod |editing = James Sharp Finley Small |studio = Maverick² Animation RandomWorks Glass Ball Productions Maverick Lix |distributor = Maverick & Rogue Studios (worldwide; online) |released = late 2019 |country = United States |language = English }} '''' is an upcoming 2019 Finnish-American independent 2D/3D-animated crossover fantasy comedy action-adventure web film. Written by James Sharp, Gabriel Garcia, Mala M, Finley Small, Mikko Salovaara, and Chance S, it will be made for YouTube and will include characters from franchises such as MYCUN, Gabriel and the Wacky Pack, Hotel Transylvania, Geo the Creature, Malachi Tyrus, JeremyToons, The Koopatroopaman Show, Bross, Greeny Phatom, Geo TV, Cland Ann, Finley's World, The Universe of Davey Guy and many others; as they are soon revealed to be part of the same universe, thus further establishing GreenyToons Cinematic Universe. The film relies on crowdsourcing and, soon, crowdfunding. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast Coming soon! Production Before ' would begin in development, Mikko had been bored of being in the Greeny Phatom/GreenyToons fan-base community and decided to retire from it so he can be more independent from the Greeny Phatom fanbase. Then, he had an idea of doing a GreenyToons movie. The writing of the script started on May 7, 2016. The gang of screenwriters, under Mikko's supervision and leadership, are choosing and writing the story they wanted. However, the scriptwriting process is getting slower and it could take forever to finish both parts of the whole script. James Sharp, one of the writers of the film, posted an image of the needed talent for the film on Wikia, to hire storyboard artists, animators, voice actors, sound designers, sound editors, graphic artists, designers, music composers, music editors, CGI artists, music arrangers, video editors, visual effects artists, and compositors to work on all four parts of the movie, which was originally planned to be a two-part film, but it was changed into a four-part film, in order to have more creative freedom with the characters, in the writing process. The main issue was the confusion between Laser Pikachus and Mikkoman, only because they have the same names, however, Mikkoman/Mikko's last name has not been revealed. The film's name has been revealed to be known as ''MYCUN: '' as of June 2016. Unfortunately, for the film's script, the writers had decided to quit the project and stopped working on the script, resulting in the movie being cancelled on June 18, 2016 until further notice from Mikko, or probably James, though it was only canceled for 4 days. On June 22, 2016, James Sharp had decided to rewrite the script and restart production on ''MYCUN: ''. Mikko later left the production to pursue personal activities, got replaced by James as director, and left the GreenyToons movie project, leaving James in charge of the film's production. The writing of the script ended on July 3, 2016. However, it has to go through a re-write, thus the re-writing of the script began on July 8, 2016. In the comments of "MYCUN: - Little Guy and Dr. Beanson's Garage Conversation (Work in Progress)", YouTuber Will M has been cast to voice the GreeBots. On September 2, 2016, the same day the voting poll of the movie was released in a day after the release of IDFB 1, it was revealed that JBWikia9000, sometimes called Chance S., told the people from Nitrogen Studios Canada if they could work on the CGI animation for the film, and Greg Tiernan and Nicole Stinn said "yes", thus Nitrogen Studios began working on the CGI sequences for the film. Unfortunately, an unexpected thing happened. The film was briefly cancelled when James Sharp, the co-director of the film, got blocked from the after vandalizing Caleb's pages. On November 19th, 2016, Mikko announced about rejoining the production team and opened up a Discord server to speed up and simplify the communicating between the production team. James later returned to the to apologize to everyone on the wiki for betraying them and vandalizing Caleb's pages. Currently, James is overseeing and editing the Wikia page for the film along with Mikko, who merged most production companies, that were working on ''MYCUN: '', into Maverick² Animation. Mikko soon renamed the film to just ', since he believes it may not contribute necessarily at all to the MYCUN franchise as much, as it does to GreenyToons Cinematic Universe which is the main focus during the production. Release '''' was set to be released on November 22, 2018. It was originally going to be released on YouTube by Singularity Entertainment, but since Mikko left the film, the film was planned be released on YouTube on November 16, 2018 by Sharpness Knight Animation Studios, but then the film was delayed to November 22, 2018 because Chance S. wanted more time to work on the film. A DVD release has been set to be released on the same day as its YouTube release. However, since Mikko's return, the film was set to release in late 2019. Marketing On May 19, 2016, both the teaser trailer and the IMDb page for the movie were both released on the Internet. On June 9, 2016, the petition for the movie that was made on Change.org was released on the Internet in order to gain more support for the film. On August 6, 2016, another petition for the movie was released on the Internet, but this time on Patreon, in order to gain even more support and additional help from Internet users. On September 2, 2016, one day after the release of IDFB 1, the voting poll for the movie to be released has been officially created on Straw Poll to let viewers vote to either help Sharpness Knight create and release this movie to YouTube or to cancel it. On the first day of October, a Google+ production community opened to gain more support, suggestions, and additions to the film. Later, on November 19, 2016, a Discord server for the film's production opened for faster communication and production facts. External links *Link to Mikko's draft for the script *Link to James's draft for the script *Link to the new "third-party character-free" draft for the script *Link to the IMDb page *Link to the Change.org petition *Link to the film's voice acting audition project from Behind the Voice Actors *Link to the film's voice acting audition project from Voice123 *Link to the film's voice acting audition project from Voices.com *Wanted animators and voice talent please sign here *Link to the MYCUN: petition on Patreon *Link to the official movie vote poll at Straw Poll *Production community at Google+ *Link to the production team's official Discord server References Category:Real life Category:Movies Category:Crossovers